


Birthday Suit

by Briana_Dubs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, M/M, even though America is basically going the route of the French revolution right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briana_Dubs/pseuds/Briana_Dubs
Summary: It's Tony's birthday!!How does he want to spend it?Will his boyfriend agree with him?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little stupid fic to try and cheer people up during the absolute mess that is 2020

“Hey, Lokes! Guess what day it is!”

Tony’s shouting from where he was waltzing into the room made Loki lift his head from his book. Tony, of course, grinned when he saw Loki’s eyes look him over.

“Walk around completely nude day?” Loki suggested, smirking at him.

Tony rolled his hips in a circular motion as he said, “ _Nooooo_ , guess again!”

“Antagonize Loki day?”

“It’s my birthday!” Tony announced, absolutely beaming. “And I’m spending the whole day in my _birthday suit_!”

Loki rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly. “May I ask why?”

Tony, still naked as the day he was born, walked over and sat himself down on the arm of the chair Loki was sitting in. Loki pointedly kept his eyes up on Tony’s face. Shrugging, Tony said, “I dunno, I’ve just always wanted to spend one birthday like this. You can even ask Rhodey- I thought about doing this when I was in college.” Loki chuckled up at him and raised a brow as Tony reached a hand out to play with a few locks of his hair. “I’ve also wanted to spend an entire birthday having sex- but that doesn’t end well. You have to eat at some point and your ass really starts to hurt after a while.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Loki said, turning back to his book to slip a marker in the middle. “I’ve used my seidr to allow many a day of marathon intercourse.”

“Ooh, Lokes, you are making my birthday dreams come true right now,” Tony was grinning down at his boyfriend. “When do you wanna start?”

“I think we should perhaps move this somewhere that is not in the middle of the open tower, yes?” Loki set his book aside. “Perhaps the bedroom? Or bathroom if we truly intend to keep this up for an entire day? I would like to be able to keep clean throughout the day.”

“Mm, hygiene. That’s hot, Lokes.”

**Author's Note:**

> A CNN reporting crew was arrested in the protests today... I feel like the guillotines are going to be coming soon at this rate....
> 
> French revolution 2.0
> 
> Happy birthday Tony Stark. We could really use an Iron Man this year.


End file.
